The Shadow Operative
by PhantomWorks- Stories division
Summary: Agent Watson finally had Oliver caught. Pity she never considered the last legacy of Amanda Waller. One-Shot


_**The shadow operative**_

It was done. Diaz business was struck a big blow, his allies were safe. So now… Now the time had come to surrender himself to Agent Watson. He had just outed himself to the city, everyone knew that he was the Green Arrow and the FBI was about to take him into custody when a familiar voice called out.

"Stop where you are, attempt to lay a hand on Agent Queen and you will be restrained." Lyla Diggle ordered as ARGUS soldiers arrived on the scene. "Agent Samandra Watson you are under arrest."

Oliver frowned in confusion, noting similar bafflement from the FBI, the cops, his team and everyone else.

"On what charges?" Watson demanded.

"Sabotage of a superior officer." Lyla said. "I beg your pardon?"

"In 2009 Oliver Queen was extracted by the Advanced Research Group United Support from Lian Yu with the intent to use the skills he had displayed thwarting Eddie Fyres attempt to destroy a plane to kill the Triad operative China White on the orders of my predecessor Amanda Waller. After this extraction he was forced into service by Director Waller to deal with the Triad's attempt to acquire the Bioweapon that team Arrow saved STAR city from in 2015. Later he was released from duty, his mental issues as a result of what he witnessed and did while working for us causing him to chose to remain 'lost' instead of returning home. At least that's what everyone believed." Lyla explained.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked. Lyla smirked in response.

"One of Waller's programs were so-called 'Shadow Operatives' technically not employed by ARGUS, no money changes hands and no reports need to be filed. This allows them to slip into the underworld of a city far better. The rules of conduct state that as long as the Operative is acting according to the greater good, any and all illegal activity is deemed legal, up to and including murder." She explained. "They may also recruit others, who have the same protections while working with the Operative. Instead of releasing you from ARGUS employ, Waller classified you as this, I learnt this when I took over after her death at the hands of Shadowspire. His mission statements have been listed as following; the death of Constantine Kovar in Russia, dealing with corruption in Starling City according to the Tempest notebook recovered from Robert Queen's corpse and most recently the general defence of Starling/Star city from 2013 until the present day. As such his actions as a member of the Bratva, as the Hood, the Arrow and the Green Arrow are all authorised and legal. Additionally, Oliver's skill and service history makes him a very high-ranking agent."

"If this is true why did this never come up before?" Watson demanded.

"Protection of Agent Queen's cover was paramount. Until conviction was confirmed the protocol is to give agent Queen the leeway to make his own plan, it is only when there is no way to maintain his cover that the authorities and Agent Queen were to be made aware of this arrangement." Lyla replied.

"Why were we not made aware of this before?" Oliver asked.

"Considering everything by the time I uncovered the truth I felt, as it wouldn't impact your life day to day, that I wouldn't complicate things for you, particularly as I didn't find it until you were basically on your own, resistant to seek help so would react poorly to it." Lyla explained. "After this you can decide whether or not to discharge from ARGUS officially or join as a major player in the group but what matters now is you Agent Watson. Agent Queen's standing in ARGUS and ARGUS' position compared to the FBI makes him your superior and you destroyed his cover. In the process you committed treason and will be charged Ms Watson. Gentlemen please take Ms Watson into custody."

 **Yeah so, I haven't seen the finale yet, but I know what happened but tell me that this isn't what Waller would have done (compared to the Suicide Squad it's tame). And frankly I'm sick of the disrespect Oliver has received in the past season so I wanted the instigator to be punished.**


End file.
